Dungeons
__FORCETOC__ dungeon-help-1.png|Defeat all nodes and conquer the Dungeon! dungeon-help-2.png|Defeat a Dungeon's guardians to claim incredible treasures! dungeon-help-3.png|The level of difficulty for most of the Dungeons is designed to match your power as a Monster Master. Dungeons are a PvE aspect of the game in which players must defeat nodes of enemies to earn rewards. Fighting a node requires the use of 1 24px|Stamina Point. Players will recharge 1 24px|Stamina Point every 10 minutes and have a maximum of 4 24px|Stamina Point (unless players spent gems on the now-defunct Facebook version to have 6 maximum points). Each dungeon is available for a limited time. A dungeon may restrict the kind of monsters players can use: element, rank, book, rarity, etc. Defeating a node will earn some kind of resource as well as a roulette spin for additional rewards. Resource Dungeons Food Dungeons are typically available Friday through Sunday. Completion typically rewards players with 85,000 20px|Food. dungeon-food-oikawa.jpg dungeon-food-mercurius.jpg dungeon-food-nautilus.jpg dungeon-food-nidaria.jpg dungeon-food-olafur.jpg dungeon-food-superpandalf.jpg dungeon-food-theringer.jpg dungeon-food-yamato.jpg Gold Dungeons are typically available DAY through DAY. Completion typically rewards players with X 20px|Gold. dungeon-gold-flamerion.jpg dungeon-gold-antonacorne.jpg dungeon-gold-chillbill.jpg dungeon-gold-jabaline.jpg dungeon-gold-luxauara.jpg dungeon-gold-mothman.jpg dungeon-gold-mrscratch.jpg dungeon-gold-nexor.jpg dungeon-gold-osteoclast.jpg dungeon-gold-shakti.jpg dungeon-gold-tempest.jpg dungeon-gold-tryon.jpg dungeon-gold-willrazorface.jpg Gems Dungeons are typically available Wednesday through Thursday. Completion typically rewards players with 20 20px|Gems. dungeon-gems-brontes.jpg dungeon-gems-callisto.jpg dungeon-gems-commanderalvid.jpg dungeon-gems-eggeater.jpg dungeon-gems-malair.jpg dungeon-gems-octex.jpg dungeon-gems-taiga.jpg dungeon-gems-teashire.jpg dungeon-gems-uru.jpg Rune Dungeons are typically available Wednesday through Thursday. Completion typically rewards players with multiple runes of various levels and types. dungeon-rune.jpg Cells Dungeons are typically available Monday through Tuesday and Wednesday through Thursday. Completion typically rewards players with 100 cells of a particular monster. Elemental Cells Dungeons are available for one day only every weekday. Completion typically rewards players with 7 elemental cells. dungeon-cells-1.jpg dungeon-cells-2.jpg dungeon-cells-3.jpg dungeon-cells-4.jpg Dungeons of Books are typically available Monday through Wednesday and Friday through Sunday, and give an assortment of rewards. dungeon-books.jpg Monster Dungeons are typically available Monday through Tuesday and Wednesday through Thursday. Completion of a monster dungeon rewards players with a free egg of the monster (typically an unbreedable epic monster used in legendary breeding). dungeon-monster-donaturtle.jpg dungeon-monster-skeeltrooper.jpg Maze Coins Dungeons are only available during Maze Island events and typically award players with X 20px|Maze Coins. dungeon-mazecoins-brynhilda.jpg dungeon-mazecoins-kulkan.jpg dungeon-mazecoins-lepu.jpg dungeon-mazecoins-mudflow.jpg dungeon-mazecoins-sphyrnus.jpg Premiere and Spotlight Dungeons have coincided with the release of a new legendary monster. Completion of one of these dungeons typically awards players with a statue decoration of the monster and a reduced gem offer to purchase the monster. dungeon-spotlight-judgement.jpg dungeon-spotlight-mommy.jpg dungeon-spotlight-singularis.jpg dungeon-spotlight-vanoss.jpg dungeon-spotlight-drviktor.jpg dungeon-premiere-hoodini.jpg dungeon-premiere-leviana.jpg dungeon-premiere-sylvannis.jpg dungeon-premiere-wildcat.jpg Survival Dungeons are typically available DAY through DAY. These are special dungeons where players' monsters do not recover between battles. Once a monster is killed, it is unusable unless the players spends gems. Players earn many rewards including elementium and cells. dungeon-survival-1.jpg dungeon-survival-2.jpg dungeon-survival-3.jpg dungeon-survival-4.jpg Heroic Dungeons dungeon-help-4.png|These challenging adventures are where players can obtain even more exclusive monsters and rewards! dungeon-help-5.png|Collect these orbs to unlock battle nodes where you can obtain the super exclusive Warmasters! dungeon-help-6.png|Battle nodes have unique rules which add a unique buff or debuff to all monsters. These special, limited time dungeons allow players to earn exclusive rewards, including Warmasters. Each Warmaster Dungeon has 6 floors, the completion of all floors awards enough cells to rank the Warmaster to level 5: # Floor 1 - 40 cells # Floor 2 - 60 cells # Floor 3 - 120 cells # Floor 4 - 150 cells # Floor 5 - 290 cells # Floor 6 - 1,100 cells Players may only use monsters that share an element with the Warmaster. On Floor 2, players may only use monsters that have been ranked to Rank 1, with the next rank level being required on each subsequent floor. Each battle also has a Battle Condition. These may be positive ("all monsters begin with evasion") or negative ("all monsters begin stunned"). Unlike Resource Dungeons which utilize 24px|Stamina Point, Heroic Dungeons utilize the special resource 24px|Heroic Orbs. These may be earned in Timed Challenges, Daily Missions, Multiplayer season rewards, or purchased for 20px|Gems. A Heroic Dungeons typically lasts for 7 days, Saturday through Friday, after which it is replaced by another Heroic Dungeon. Any progress made in a Heroic Dungeon is saved when that Dungeon repeats.